Church Bound
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Marshall is tired of his parents forcing him to attend church every Sunday.


**WARNINGS!**

**1.) This is a Yaoi (Gay) fanfic if you don't like it GTFO**

**2.) I bash religion badly in this, so sorry but you get a glance at what i truly believe about the christian religion. Again, if you don't like it GTFO**

**3.) These characters are nothing and i mean NOTHING like they are on the show. This is an original idea i had but i decided to upload it on here because you guys give me the best feedback :) ... You should feel proud :) **

**These Characters do not belong to me blah blah blah. **

**It's rated Teen for now but trust me it'll me Mature next chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Marshall sat, all alone, in the very back pew of the immense church. Everywhere else, especially the front, there were hundreds of people listening like starved children to the bullshit the preacher was spewing away. "And Jesus died on the cross because of our sins." Marshall rolled his eyes and was thankful his parents weren't there to see him. His parents allowed him to sit where he pleased just last month when he turned 16, thinking he would like to sit with friends. But Marshall only wanted to get as far away as possible from this damned place. He smiled to himself; how ironic that he was referring to the church as 'damned'.<p>

Marshall glanced down at his watch. His sister, Kate, should be out of the bathroom by now. And right on cue she emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth. "Three…two…one." Marshall counted out loud and right as he reached one, a boy appeared from the same bathroom. He smirked with disapproval; that was Kate's current boyfriend and she had just given him his weekly blowjob. Suddenly the preacher stopped and the band started playing. All of the church goers, minus Marshall, stood up with closed eyes and raised arms, ready to sing to the lord and pray for him to wash away their weekly sins. Marshall grimaced and lowered himself in his pew so he didn't have to watch the revolting sight.

He wasn't against religion, he respected everyone's opinion equally, he just wished his parents wouldn't force him to attend church every week when he didn't share the same beliefs as everyone in this room. Well, he shouldn't be too hard on his parents. They didn't know his beliefs differed from theirs, but he wasn't about to tell them anytime soon. They'd kill him if they knew.

Finally the service was ending. "Let us all bow our heads and pray to thy lord." Marshall took the opportunity of everyone's eyes being closed to sneak his way up to a more populated section. He bowed his head for the last part of the prayer and let his mind draw blank. The whole church rang out in unison "amen" and he got up a little too quickly and made his way toward his family. He suppressed the urge to snap "Are we leaving now" and stood there while his parents conversed with an older couple. When they were done Kate asked, "Hey since we don't have school tomorrow can James drop me off at a friend's house and I spend the night?"

"Sure honey just be home by one tomorrow."

"Thanks!" She hoped over with excitement and gave them both a kiss on the check.

When Kate was within ear shot but far enough away that their parents wouldn't hear Marshall mumbled, "Gunna suck him dry this time? Or maybe fuck his brains out?"

Kate stopped dead in her tracks as if she had turned to stone. Then suddenly she whirled around on Marshall with a surprisingly calm look plastered to her face. "Actually we're going to party, and you're coming with us"

"Seriously?" He asked, taken aback.

"Yes, go ask Dad if you can go to a 'friend's house'," She made air quotes around the words friends house and waited while Marshall walked confusedly over to his father.

"Hey Dad. Um, James offered to drive me to a friend's house is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine I want both of you home by one though."

"Thanks," He mumbled and walked back over to his sister. "He said it's fine"

"Of course he did," She stated as they began to walk out of the church. "He lets us do whatever we want as long as pretend to be Christian." They all piled into James's truck with Kate in the passenger seat and Marshall in the back and drove off.

"So what party starts at two in the afternoon?"

Kate laughed with no humor and replied, "None. We're going to the movies first. Don't worry," She added sarcastically when she saw Marshall roll his eyes. "They'll be a group of people there so you don't have to sit next to us while we make out." He saw James smirk through the rear-view mirror and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again.

"I don't have any money." He stated as he searched through his pockets.

"No problem I'll pay for the ticket," Kate replied

He suddenly felt a stab of guilt travel through him as he remembered the side comment he made towards Kate just minutes ago. Now they sat here in James's truck on their way to a movie that he wasn't going to pay for. "Thanks," He said with genuine gratitude. "And sorry about what I said back there." He jerked his thumb behind him, gesturing towards the church. Kate waved her hand in dismissal.

The movie sucked, with a dry over used plot about a best friend steeling the other girl's man. What was worse was that Marshall didn't know a single person in the group, but he was thankful (and sorry for) the girl that sat next to Kate while she and James swapped spit. There was a point during the make-out fest where their noises were louder than the movie that Marshall gagged, making the girl sitting next to him giggle.

After the movie the group spent about an hour shopping, with Marshall drifting towards the back, not saying a word to anyone. By that time it was six, and just getting dark. "You guys going to Lionel's party?" Kate asked as they all made their way to the parking lot. There were various shouts of "Hell yeah!" from the group and they parted ways, promising to meet up at the party.

"Marshall," Kate scolded. "Please try to loosen up before we get there."

"I'll do my best." He mumbled.

"I swear I'll be forever known as the girl with the lame brother."

Anger flared up in Marshall's stomach. "I'm pretty sure you're not the only person in the universe with a lame brother." He snapped. Kate pursed her lips but did not reply.

The drive took a lot longer than Marshall would have expected, for when they arrived the place seemed to be in full swing. There were cars parked all around the house, music was blaring so loud that Marshall could feel the vibrations of the base in the car and he could see the silhouette of several bodies dancing in the window. James parked his car in the first available space he could find. "It's gunna be a bitch gettin' outa here," He mumbled.

"Who cares!" Kate exclaimed as she thrust her door open. "I'm ready to get drunk!" Marshall rolled his eyes but smiled at his sister as she ran to the front door. She hadn't even had one drink yet but it was as if being within ten feet of alcohol made her tipsy. "I hope you guys have fun," Marshall stated as he patted James on the back.

"Oh, we will." James almost growled as he followed Kate. Marshall instantly regretted saying anything. Shuddering at the image of Kate and James, Marshall made his way through the front door.

Smog lined the whole house, making everything fuzzy and difficult to see. Music blared so loud that Marshall was astonished to see some people carrying on conversations.

He immediately felt uncomfortable. This wasn't his typical routine, right now he would have been at home, on the computer or reading a book, but here he was in the middle of a rampant party, looking stiff; like an idiot.

"Drink this!" He barely heard someone shout over the music before there was a shot glass that reeked of alcohol thrust in his face. He turned to face this voice to find a boy with bright platinum blonde hair and a big smile. "Drink it!" He yelled again.

"Who are you!" Marshall yelled back as he took hold of the shot glass.

"What! … Oh wait hold on!" The boy grasped Marshall's arm and tugged him into the kitchen. Here it was at least quiet enough to understand him. "What did you say sorry?"

"Who are you?"

"Lionel," The boy gave a smirk. "Now drink, you looked stiff as a board out there." Without thinking, Marshall brought the glass up to his lips and swallowed as fast as he could. He scrunched up his face as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat. "And another…" Lionel said as he grabbed another shot glass from the counter and handed it to Marshall. Again he drank. "There that should loosen you up"

"Thanks?" Marshall replied with a slight coughing fit from the alcohol. Once he gathered his bearings he asked, "So you're the host of this lovely get together?"

"The one and only. And you are?"

"Marshall."

"Ohh, so you're Kate's brother."

"Mmhmm" Marshall could feel the buzz making its way through his body, and he couldn't help but smile.

"The drinks are working on you," Lionel teased as he grabbed himself a shot and downed it, Marshall did the same. "So you plan on getting laid tonight?"

"Pshh, no." He replied with a laugh.

Lionel slightly disappointed. "I am," He said. "Im horny as fuck." He snuck a glance at Marshall.

"Well there's plenty of girls out there," Marshall pointed loosely towards the living room.

Suddenly Lionel began to laugh a loud hearty laugh. "Good one!" He shouted as he clutched the counter top for support. Marshall's smile faltered and just as fast as Lionel started laughing he stopped. "Oh wait, you actually thought I was straight." Normally (when he wasn't buzzed) Marshall would have stiffened up and casually, almost awkwardly, removed himself from the room; but now all he could do was laugh, which caused Lionel to start laughing too. When they were calm Lionel asked nervously, "So … are you straight?" He grabbed two beers and passed one to Marshall.

"Too be honest I'm not sure," He answered as he took a sip of beer. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he would have never revealed this to Lionel and he knew he was vulnerable here, but the alcohol was telling him that it didn't matter.

Lionel eyes seemed to shine at Marshall's answer. "Wanna find out?" He whispered seductively.

An alarm bell, louder than the alcohol, resounded throughout his head, "Whoa dude! Not that drunk." He smiled stupidly at his answer.

"I can get you that drunk," He was now extremely close to Marshall and was making him nervous despite the alcohol.

"N…no thanks," He replied while, ironically, taking a sip of beer to distract himself as Lionel got closer and closer to him.

"Marshall!" Kate yelled as she came in the room in a drunken stooped. "Come with me." She pulled at his sleeve. All too happy to leave, Marshall let himself be pulled out of the room but not without one last glance at Lionel who was staring at him.

"What's going on Kate?" He asked once they were in the living room again, which was now much more quiet with music as just back ground noise. James sat on Lionel's couch in the middle of a crowd with three shot glasses in front of him on a small coffee table

"James bets you can't drink three shots in a row. He says you're chicken." She hiccupped at the end of her speech. Marshall laughed, this was the easiest bet he was ever going to participate in.

Without a word and in front of everyone, including Lionel who had snuck his way out into the crowd, Marshall downed all three shots in a matter of seconds. The crowd hollered with cheer and James appeared slightly annoyed.

The rest of the night was a blur of bodies, drinks and dances.

Marshall awoke the following morning in a heap on Lionel's couch his head pounding violently.

"Wakey Wakey," Lionel whispered as he handed Marshall a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," He whispered hoarsely as he grabbed the mug and sat up stiffly. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"We had sex," Lionel answered without hesitation. Marshall's body went rigid mid-sip and his eyes grew wide. Lionel's face was free of all emotions until he cracked a huge smile and started to laugh.

"Don't do that," Marshall scolded. "Where's Kate by the way?" He asked, taking another sip.

"James took her to his place and I offered to take you home… Everyone else is gone too." He added a little flirtatiously. Marshall attempted not to pay attention to him by glancing around the room, and, to his surprise, found that everyone really was gone. The place seem much larger free of drunken teens grinding each other. "Anyway," Lionel stated with a sigh. "Did you have fun last night?" He asked as he set his hand gently on Marshall's thigh.

And then a fragmented memory seeped through his mind of last night. He remembered dancing, and hands on his hips. His heart started to race, those hands on his hips felt nice, he didn't want them to leave. "Did uh… Did we uh … dance together last night?" He asked, not making eye contact. Lionel squeezed Marshall's thigh but gave no response, however the mischievous smile that creeped up onto his face was all the answer Marshall needed.

Suddenly Marshall's phone started to vibrate. He jumped out of shock and looked at the text. It was from Kate "COME HOME! MOM AND DAD ARE FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! :(

"Shit I need to get home!" He jumped up to fast and swayed on his heels. His stomached churned violently and his head pounded to the point that he thought it was going to split in two.

"Hey calm down," He pushed Marshall back onto the couch who was more than happy to sit down again. "Why do you have to go soon?"

"I was supposed to be home an hour ago … my parents are going to kill me."

Lionel opened his mouth to probably say something about not letting your parents dictate your life, but the look on Marshall's face had Lionel rethink his response. "Ok, I'll take you home."

"I'm so sorry we're late dad, we over slept." Marshall explained in a rush as he pulled Lionel inside his lavish two story home. "This is Lionel, I'm just gunna take him upstairs to let him copy my English notes then he'll leave." He rushed up the stairs, each step driving a nail into his skull, not giving his dad a chance to say a word. He pushed Lionel into his room, shut the door, and collapsed on his bed.

"Nice place" Lionel mumbled looking around at the orderly kept room which was the exact opposite of his home whose contents seems to spilling out the windows.

"It's not," Marshall mumble, his face plastered to his bed. He picked himself up with difficulty. "It's too taut, but I'm forced to keep it this way or I'm going to hell."

Lionel's smile seemed to relax at Marshall's easy going attitude. "Take off your shoes, I'll tuck you in." Marshall didn't object and took off his shoes as requested. Lionel sat next to him on his bed and pushed him down gently.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem," He tucked the covers of Marshall's bed around his body. He leaned in close, so that their noses were touching and whispered. "I had fun last night."

Marshall could smell the stale alcohol on his breath, it made him dizzy "I'd say 'me too' if I could remember anything that happened." Lionel smirked and leaned in even closer so that their lips just barely brushed each other but then began to back away.

He didn't think, he just let his body and instincts take control. He shut his eyes tight and leaned forward to erase the short distance between them and kissed. His heart raced faster than it ever had before. Was this what Kate felt when she kissed James? No, it couldn't be for the way Lionel's hands felt on his shoulders, keeping the kiss gentle, couldn't be compared with any other pair of people. He felt an involuntary moan rumble in his chest. Was this his first real kiss? He felt himself blush at the question, and at the fact that Lionel just nibbled on his lower lip. His first true kiss with a guy? His mind taking over again, for his body was becoming rigid.

Lionel broke away before Marshall had the chance; he smirked at Marshall's blush. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, causing his heart to flutter and his eyes to shut once again.

"Call me," He whispered before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you think :)<strong>


End file.
